My Heart
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: AU! What happens when a masochist drops a refrigerator on her leg and the gorgeous Dr. Carlisle Cullen is sent to her rescue! Read to find out.


**AN: This a Carlisle and Esme story. Hope you enjoy! Be sure to go to my profile to check out my R/E stories, Unexpected Expectancies and What They Knew and my Charmed/Twilight crossover, Charmed Meets Twilight. This is set in present day because I wanted it to be and this is when Esme breaks her leg, but she's 25 instead of 16 and there's no Charles, so she's changed for an entirely different reason.**

**Esme's POV**

Okay, so I wasn't in the best position in the world, but what was I gonna do? I'd broken my leg and my dad was freaking out. He sent my best friend, Callie to get a doctor, instead of staying rational and calling an ambulance. My mother disappeared, when I was two, so I didn't know her well. My father remarried this awful woman named Zelda when I was 15. I was twenty5 now.

"Dad! Daddy! Calm down!" I took his face in my hands and he nodded a couple of time.

"I'm calm. I'm calm," he repeated that over and over as her walked into the kitchen, probably to get me another towel. He suddenly rushed back in, "why aren't you freaking out?!"

"I'm a masochist, Dad. The pain turns to pleasure," I laughed when he tilted his head to the side in confusion, "go, Dad."

"Ezzy! Ezzy! We're here!" I heard Callie yell, and then saw her appear in the doorway of the living room, where I was. A few seconds later, I saw the beautiful faced Dr. Cullen. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard him murmur an 'Oh, my God.'

We heard a loud crash. "Callie, go to my dad," I instructed.

"Sure thing," she walked into the kitchen.

Out of all the doctors in the hospital, my friend had to pick the only one I absolutely loathed, but only because he didn't like me, which I was never sure why. He was just always so hostile whenever I was admitted to the hospital, which happened to be often, but only because pain seems to want to inflict itself on me. I keep trying to convince it that it won't happen, however it continues to deny my masochism. So, here I was; sitting in my living room with a broken leg with a doctor that hated me and an unconscious father on my kitchen floor.

"Listen, Dr. Cullen-" I began only to be interrupted.

"No, Esme, you listen. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, so no side chit chat, please," He kneeled in front of me.

My jaw dropped. How dare he?! "Don't think you can come into my house and order me around. I can talk all I want and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Actually, the fact that you broke your leg and your friend ran into my car while I was on the way home with my daughter to come and fix it proves that I can order you around if I so please," He said this coolly and with ease and pride was just radiating off of him, "that is if you wish to get better."

"My God, you are so rude to me and I know it's just me that you hate. I've seen you with your other patients."

"So?" He raised his dark blonde eyebrows at me.

So?! "What do you mean so? What the hell gives you the right?" I was fuming. I can't believe him. He was so damn infuriating.

He flashed me a charming grin before moving his face right in front of my own, "because I'm the one with the medical degree. Now, tell me where it hurts."

Oh, he was such a… man! I smiled politely back at him, "Just squeeze. I'll let you know when to stop," he applied a little pressure just below my knee and it felt amazing. I bit my lip. Don't let him know how good it feels. Oh, my God! This masochism was getting ridiculous. I mean, my tibia was probably crushed and it felt good. For God's sake, woman, stop squirming!

"How does that feel?" He asked, squeezing just a bit harder.

Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't say it! "Oh, God, it feels," my eyes fluttered closed, "so good," I did not just say that.

"What?" He removed his ice cold hands. Damn it, "did you just say it felt good?"

Stupid blushing. "Yes. I'm a big masochist… I can't help it... believe me, I've tried."

He looked at me warily. "Okay, just try to keep your pleasure to yourself," he then put his hands back in place. This was not going to be easy. He massaged up and down my leg. Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! My head fell back against the throw pillow when he hit one spot in particular in the middle of my tibia, causing me to almost lose all self control completely. I felt my back arch and my fingers gripped the sofa cushions. Oh, the things he was doing to me. It made me hate him even more, "Esme! Have some composure!"

Was he serious? "How can I? When you're rubbing my leg like that?"

"Are you honestly telling me that this feels good?" He squeezed that spot and I felt my stomach clinch.

"Oh, God, yes! Don't stop!" I bit my lip, "I told you I was a masochist," he gave me a funny look and I shoved the pillow in my face, "I was born like this, okay. It's not like I asked for it," He confiscated the pillow from my face my.

"What happened?" Dr. Cullen question slowly. What was I, an infant?

"I dropped the refrigerator on my leg. I just got it," I told him, sitting up on my hands.

"Well, your tibia broke in half, but fibula seems fine. The patella is cracked…" his hands traveled up to my thigh. The sensation made me shiver and he noticed because he glanced up at me, "and the femur has a mild fracture. I need to take to the hospital. Why didn't your father or your friend call an ambulance?"

"I asked the same question. My dad freaked out and my friend isn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed."

"I resent that," Callie interrupted, and then a grin grew on her face.

"What?" I inquired.

"You guys make a cute couple," she admired.

I threw the pillow at her. "Shut up. Dr. Cullen has to take me to the hospital and I need you to be here when my daddy wakes up, so you can tell him where I am."

Callie nodded and turned to Dr. Cullen. "Are you going to carry her to your car?"

"That was the plan," He gives her a small smile and she blushes, before flipping me over his shoulder.

"What are you, a fireman? I'd like to be carried bridal style if you don't mind," I kicked my good (left) leg and he pinched my right calf, which made me gasp involuntarily.

"This is how I would carry my bride," he chuckled. I wiggled, but couldn't get out of his death grip. He walked out of the house and I noticed something.

"Dr. Cullen, in this position I have an advantage over you," I paused to rub my left knee in his crotch, feeling him get a little excited.

"Keep your legs straight," he ordered before swinging me to be cradled in his arms bridal style.

"I still hate you," I muttered.

He grinned as we got to his car. "Good."

He walked over to the driver's side and sat me in the back seat. I almost gasped upon seeing the beautiful beyond words blonde in the passenger seat.

She looked at me. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm-" I was cut off by a certain doctor.

"She's a patient. Rose, you need to drive us to the hospital."

"Cool. You never let me drive your car," the blonde paused, "what's the catch?"

"Do you wanna massage her broke leg?" He queried.

"Never mind," she hopped over a seat and Dr. Cullen went to the other side and got in the back seat.

"Legs up," he commanded.

The blonde in the front seat giggled. "That reminds me of last night."

Dr. Cullen groaned. "Please, Rosalie," what the hell?

She giggled again, starting the car. "Sorry, Daddy," much better, "Emmett's just so big…" I could've sworn she licked her lips, "… everywhere."

"Rosie, honey, please, I'm single and you're killing me," he put my legs in his lap.

"What about Esme? She's-" wait, what about me?

"Okay! Time for talking is over. Just tell me when to stop," he began knead my thigh again.

"That's what Emmett said," she said and I bit my lip, but a whimper escaped me, "and that's what I said."

His hand skated past my knee and groped my tibia, receiving a moan in return. "Tell me where it hurts, Esme."

"Oh, so this is Esme?" Rosalie had a hint of interest in her voice. What was that about?

"Not now, Rose," Dr. Cullen snapped, pressing in the same spot as before.

"Lower," I whispered in a husky tone that I covered with a cough. He moved down a little more, "a bit more," he put his hand right where the bone had broken, "right there! That's where it hurts."

"I thought you said she broke her leg. Shouldn't it all hurt?" Rosalie interrogated.

"It should, but I'm a masochist and would you stop touching it?" I slapped Dr. Cullen's hands away.

"Sorry. Just one last thing I need to look at," he placed his hands at the top of my knee and felt his way upward. This was going to get awkward soon because I was wearing a dress. Oh, shoot! I just remembered; I have a date tonight, in an hour. I ignored the pleasuring awareness making its way slowly up my thigh and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Justin's number and he picked up after one ring. He was always so excited to hear from me.

"Hi, Esme," he greeted happily.

"Hey, J-Justin, l-l-listen, I'm g-gonna have t-to um, hold on a second," I grabbed Dr. Cullen's hand, which was very high on my thigh and moved it about an inch lower, "right there is where it stops. Okay, Justin, I have to cancel our date."

"What? Why?" Oh, he sounded so disappointed.

"I'm on my way to the h-hospital. I dropped my new refrigerator on my fight leg and broke it," I told him.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?! Wait, stupid question-" Oh, he was so adorable.

"No, actually, I'm fine…" I glanced at Dr. Cullen, "well, almost fine."

"Do you want me to the hospital?" he asked in a frantic voice.

"No, no. Justin, I'm fine, really. You just, um… we'll reschedule our date," I let him know.

"Okay. Bye, Esme."

"Bye, Justin," I hung up the phone.

"Is Justin your boyfriend?" Rosalie inquired to me.

"No, he just asked me out yesterday, and I agreed," I explained.

"So, you're single?"

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Tu as quel age? I mean-"

"Je suis vingt-trois ans," I replied automatically.

"Cool. I'm sorry I said it in French. I meant for English to come out," she apologized, "you're the same age as my daddy, right?"

"I'm older by three months," Dr. Cullen corrected.

"Whatever. You guys should date," she announced casually. The notion caught me off guard and I bounced in the seat, shocked.

"I don't date patients, especially not her," he responded and I scoffed.

The nerve of this guy! "As if I would date you."

"Fine, don't date Dr. Cullen. Date Carlisle. I personally like Daddy the best, but Carlisle is better than Dr. Cullen," Rosalie let me know.

"Thanks, sweetie," Carlisle- I liked that name; it was unusual and uncommon, like mine- said sarcastically and started to rub up and down my leg again.

"Ooo," I breathed out, "Dr. Cullen, please, stop groping my…" I couldn't even finish the damn sentence. That's how good he was making me feel. My eyes drifted shut.

"There's too much tension in your leg muscles," he informed, continuing.

"Hey, Daddy, who's your favorite son?" Rosalie queried, pulling into the hospital entrance.

"I don't have a favorite," Carlisle answered.

"Okay, well, if you had to choose to be stuck in the jungle with one of them, who would it be?" She drastically reshaped her question.

"Uh… pass," Carlisle chuckled.

My eyes began to get heavy and the conversation was getting fuzzier. The last thing I heard was Rosalie laugh.


End file.
